Invisible
by Foxy1245
Summary: What does Nessie do when the man that she loves is completely infatuated with another woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not the great S. Meyer (But I sure can try) **

**Authors Note:** **This will be a one shot more details at the bottom. This is a fanfic about Renesemee and Jacob's realationship. It's a little different so I'm just going to clarify a few things.**

**They are all human**

**Sorry ladies but no Edward, (at least not this time ;)**

**Bella, Jacob, and Nessie all go to the same school and Bella just transferred there about a month ago**

**Jacob and Nessie have been friends since birth but Bella comes and unintentionally makes Jacob fall head over heels for her**

**Bella has no romantic interest in Jacob but Nessie sure does**

**Last Thing**: **This is my first songfic and I would really appreciate it if you played the song when asked. So now would be a good time to go on youtube or something, click in invisible by Taylor Swift and wait I until during the story when I give the signal for the song to be played**

**So if you've finished reading my authors note the story shall begin!!!**

* * *

**RPOV (Renesmee) **

My life used to be good, not perfect but good. I had everything I could possibly want. I was lacking in nothing except for one thing, a boyfriend. Not saying I can't get one, I'm not really full of my self but I know if I went to school and posted a flyer for someone to be my boyfriend I would get 50 request, in an hour, tops.

But I don't want just any boyfriend, I want him. My best friend, my rock, my love,my other half, Jacob Black. We have been friends sincewe were toddlers. We are connected in more ways than one and we knew everything about each other. And yet he still couldn't seem to grasp the undying love I had for him, Boys. I'm ok with waiting though. Were only 16, still plenty of time for him to see the light. Or so I thought.

It's not that I hate the new girl, Bella Swan; it's just that Jacob doesn't either. Infact he is completely infatuated with her. It's not love, no matter how much he says it is, I won't hear it. Every time he says love and Bella Swan in the same sentence my heart breaks a little bit more. Poor Bella, she is clueless when it comes to guys. Jacob tries so hard to get her to see that he likes her, but she's blind. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm ok with her not knwing that Jacob would go out with her in a heartbeat . As long as she doesn't know, Jacob will keep coming to me with advice on how to win her heart and I will lead him in the wrong direction. Yeah I went that low, I just can't stand not having him for myself.

"Nessie stop pouting about Jacob and Bella, it's time to switch classes." Says my best friend Kate. She knows about my unrequited love and understands. She and I are the only one's who know what I suffer through everyday. I gather my books and start heading to my locker. Kate walks in the opposite direction to her locker, and then I see him. I immediately stare and I literally stop in the middle of the hallway. Someone bumps into me and then curses while walking around me, but I only have eyes and ears for him. For 13 years I've seen this beautiful creature everyday and it still astounds me. He's tall, taller than anyone in this small Washington town. Long dark hair that he never cuts but I love. Beautiful tan skin, and a body any male model would die for, I know thanks to my annual pool parties.

You would think all the girls would love him but only a small part of the school's population even knew he existed. I'm glad for the reason though. The reason is because he's smart. He makes straight A's and doesn't play sports or go to the "cool" parties where kids get drunk and do drugs. Some ignorant people would call him a nerd but I know better. He's the coolest, nicest, hottest, guy I know. Then he does something that leaves me breathless. He smiles right at me, not just any smile, but the Jacob smile. The one where he showcases his perfect white teeth, and his eyes light up like a Christmas tree. Now this one not only took my breath away but also made me gasp because I hadn't seen it in so long. Lately it had been directed at Bella, but this was just for me. I was about to say hi when my heart sank.

Out of nowhere, apparently right behind me the whole time was Bella. I have nothing against the girl. She's oblivious to Jacob's attraction to her; we have a lot in common and we were great friends until I introduced the two and the rest is messed up jealous history. I'm so stupid for introducing them to each other; I set myself up for, my own heart breaking funeral. She then proceeded to hug him and he sniffed her. No lie, he literally took a deep breathe of her hair and had this heart-melting smile on his face. If only it was for me. I look to the ground to try and blink back the tears when I notice a bright yellow flyer. Looking for anything to distract me I pick it up and read it.

**Come One, Come All! To Forks High Annual Musical Showcase. **

**Do You Want To Be Noticed? Become A Star? Well This Is The Showcase For You! **Now I'm a smart girl and knew not to be fooled by the whole become a star scam, but a by line caught my attention. **First Prize Winner Gets Seats For Two, For A Romantic Dinner. **This is just what I needed, a time for me to finally tell Jacob how I really feel. Before It's to late. I know I can sing and play guitar but is it enough? There's only one way to find out.

* * *

It's finally here, the day I have been waiting forever for. I'm last to perform and my stomach is in knots. There really is no competition, I have this in the bag, the ony set back is practically the whole schools out there. Apparently some popular chick decided to perform a horrific version of R. Kelly's I believe I can fly. I felt sorry for the poor guy. It should be illegal to have your song sung so badly, and the sad part it was real. You could tell the girl really tried to sing making it that much more painful.

I peak out the curtain only to look straight at Jacob who is looking straight at *grr* Bella. Before I can run back off to go cry I hear my named called and some polite applause. Oh how I hate high school. Just because I didn't give it up freshman year I'm an outcast with the majority of the school. But Jacob was there when my back stabbing friends shunned me.

Yeah Jacob, the person I'm doing this song for. I had planned to tell him my feelings at the dinner, but I picked a song that pretty much summed it all up. By now I am seated on my stool in the center of the stage, with the spotlight on me. I take a deep breath and start strumming my guitar.

* * *

**This is the very obvious signal for you to start playing the song, Invisible by Taylor Swift. Pleases really listen to the words and think abut how Renesmee's feeling.**

**

* * *

**

She can't see the way your eyes,  
will light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by

And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

yah

Theres a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do

And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're invisible

I just wanna look in your eyes  
And make you realize.

I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you, let me want you

You just see right through me  
if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible  
(oh oh yeah)

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile

When I finished I was met with thunderous applause, during my standing ovation I could only think of one thing. Did my song finally reach through that thick skull of Jacob's and let him see how much I wanted him. I squinted my eyes through the spotlight and made out the features of Jacob's emotionless face, Looking striaght at me.

* * *

**I know I'm evil. I decided to make a continuation of this story, if I get enough reviews. I'm only asking for at least seven, or five. Depending on how generous I feel. I will promise if enough reviews our given to put in a chapter of Jacob's POV. Find out what's really going through that thick skull of his. Well adios until then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!!! I hope everyone had a great holiday season. I'm back and here to answer the age old question, what the hell are boys thinking. Unfortunately I don't have the answer for all boys just Jacob. **

**JPOV **

Would she like roses or chocolates? A stuffed bear or dog? A kiss or hug? Oh, damn she's already coming down the hallway. Oh well, I'll surprise her with a present tomorrow. Ok do the smile, one… two… three. Wait bella's not even looking , oh there's nessie. Why did she stop and literally start staring at something in the middle of the hallway. Huh, she's been acting weird lately. Maybe I should wave. Oh yes Bella's coming over here. Oh so hot, and smart, and sweet, the one and only girl for me.

"Hey bells what's up." I say while hugging her. Then I do it, because I'm stupid and messed up I know but I can't resist. I sniff the girl. Ah the sweet beautiful smell of strawberries and freesias. I look up only to see nessie looking intently at a yellow flyer. Hmm, I wonder what that's about?

Line here

I figured out what the flyer was for. Stupid school musical showcase. This is a bunch of crap. The girl that just performed butchered I believe I can fly. I need to delete that from my ipod now. It will never be the same again. I wouldn't be able to bare this stupid showcase if not for Bella. Especially since half the school's here. But she keeps me grounded, among other things. Unfortunately Bella still hasn't seen me as more than a friend. I don't get it; I'm doing everything nessie told me to do. Like talk to her none stop, buy here frivolous items, and show her how cool I am by burping at lunch.

Oh yeah speaking of nessie that's why were here. According to the program she's next. I look up to check out Bella again when I hear nessie's name being called. I clap loudly, good thing to because I'm one of the only one's even bothering to clap. Stupid high school kids. Don't know anything about a truly good person. Nessie's great, just because she's not a slut she started being ostracized after eight grade, Poor girl. But I was there for her. I guess I haven't been there as often as I would like to because of Bella but I doubt nessie even notices.

Nessie walks timidly onto stage. She looks so scared, why is she doing this anyway? I guess I should've asked. But all she told me was that I needed to be here and it was important. Ehh what are friends for right. Nessie sits on a stool in the center of the stage, takes a deep breath and starts playing. Wow, girls come a long way since we learned those three cords on the guitar when we where seven. If I thought the guitar was amazing, I was blown away when she started to sing.

It wasn't the actual singing that stunned me. Not saying it wasn't good it was beautiful. She already won this showcase with one chord. It was the words that spoke to me. They seemed to hold some meaning, as I started to decipher them.

**She can't see the way your eyes,**  
**will light up when you smile** (hey I've been told my eyes do that, coincidence?)  
**She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by** (when did nessie see me doing that to Bella, I thought I was being subtle)

**And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her** (Wait does she want me? No she would never look at me that way, were friends. Right?)  
**But you are everything to me**

**I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to** (hold up is she talking about me and bella?)

By now I'm positive Nessie's talking about me Bella, and her but I don't understand.**  
And you just see right through me** (Wow I feel guilty, I have been lately)  
**if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle** **unbelievable** (ok now she's tripping, she knows we've been forever friends)  
**Instead of just invisible**

yah  
  
**Theres a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through** (Well I am kind of hot, hehe)  
**She's never gonna see the light**  
**No matter what you do** (Wait but she's given me all that advice about Bella, she must think I have a chance)

**And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be**

**I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible  
**

**Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're invisible**

I just wanna look in your eyes  
And make you realize.

I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
**Baby let me love you, let me want you** (wait love)

**You just see right through me  
if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible**  
**(oh oh yeah)**

**She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile**

Only one word sums up my new discovery, of what I think is nessie proclaiming her love to me. I think of all my years of high school education and honor societies and use the strongest word my well developed brain can muster. Damn!

**I know this was basically a filler chapter, but I felt it important to show Jake's POV from the showcase. Next chapter is when it starts to get interesting ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

It's been about a week now since that fateful night of the talent show. Nothing much has changed, Bella's still clueless, Jacob still likes her, and I'm now the most popular girl in school. Oh yeah I forgot, that last one's different.

It's not like I asked for this. Infact I cant stand it. That shows you how two faced high schoolers really are. Just two weeks ago I was a social outcast and had one loyal friend. Now the very people who knocked down my books in the hallway carry them to my next class for me. All because I can "sing like an angel" or so some boys have told me. Unfortunately not the boy I wanted. I'm beginning to wonder how Jake got all those A's. I couldn't have spelled out my love for him any clearer. As soon as the talent show was over he ran home and avoided me for a few days. When I finally confronted him and asked what's up he said nothing and gets more distant each day. Whatever, I'm over him; yeah right I can't even think it without contradicting myself.

All this popularity is really over whelming, some say I've regained my rightful place after the whole cast out drama in ninth grade. Now I would normally put a stop to this madness before it could get bad but theirs one upside to all of this.

I could have sworn when Ricky, my old freshmen boyfriend who wanted to take things to far, was flirting with me today Jake looked jealous. Not I'm going to murder you in your sleep jealous but he actually looked at me today, and I checked, no Bella behind me. Though this still isn't reason enough for why I did what I did.

Today Ricky asked me out, and Jacob just happened to be following me to class. He was standing next to me when Ricky asked so when Jacob looked expectantly at me to say no I blurted yes. Even though I don't like Ricky I kind of wanted to make Jake jealous. I know its not right to be using a guy but I figure what's the worst that could happen.

**I know this is a very short chapter but I figured the actual date should be in a chapter by itself. This isn't some meaningless part either. It actually plays a big role in nessie and Jake getting together, stay tuned because the next chapter well be life changing.**


End file.
